Arsonophobia
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Yami has a deep dark secret fear of fire that no one, not even Yugi, knows he had.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Arsonophobia  
by Yami-Yugi and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Prologue

It was nomal day in Egypt, Ra was shineing brightly, and five young kids from the palace made their way to their favorite hangout out of afternoon's rays, a near by cave. The said kids were: Seth, his little brother Mokuba, Jono, Teana, and the crowned prince Atemu. "Man, I'll be glad when we get there, cause I'm hot!" Jono said as he wipe the swet from his forhead.

Atemu laughed as he ran into the cave. "Come on."

"Hey, wait for us!" Jono shouted as he ran after the young prince.

The prince made no heed in listening to them as he ran into the cave unaware of the danger he was going to face. Seth sighed as he and others fallowed Jono and the already ahead prince. _Atemu will be in trouble when running all the time._ Seth thinks.

"Come on big brother! " Mokuba said happily. The said kid followed his brother in as they hear a yelp and scream.

"Atemu!" Seth shouted as he reconized the scream as he ran a head of the others, with them running behind him tring to catch up. All the children entered as their eyes widened upon the flashes of orange and yellow. A touch that usely hung near by to light up the cave was not even on it's hanger, but laying on the floor still buring next to the hight prince who was on his hands and knees breathing painfuly, his back badly burned.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW, help me!" The others where unsure what to do, but the older Seth did.

Without a word spoken, Seth yelled out what to do. "Atemu stop, drop and roll!" The young prince did as he was told. The fire was soon extinguished as he began to cry.

"What in Ra happen?" asked Teana as Seth got Atemu up onto his back in a piggy back formation. The high prince cowering, still crying.

"Look like the holder for the touch came out of the wall." said Jono as he inspected the wall. Atemu wailed louder and louder as he felt his back arch in pain.

Seth sighed as he wondered what to do. "Dont worry atemu were getting you back to the palace." Atemu sniffed as Seth looked at the others. "Come on, we're leaving." The others children nodded as Seth carried Atemu back to the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace, the remainder of the children stood out side of the healers as the healers looked over the crying Atemu. "Sssh, calm down little prince." the healer urged as she looked over his back. The crismon eyed prience sniffied, his eyes red from crying.

"Can you heal my back?" he asked wearily.

"I don't know, my prince." she said "I never seen a burn so deep before." The little princes eyes widened as he felt the healers hands touch his raw pink skin. He wince in great pain.

"Ouch." he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, my prince."

Atemu shook his head as he felt himself become impatient. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm just checking how deep it is." The prince nodded as he waited for the examination to be finished. The healer sighed a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, my prince, I don't know what to do. None of the stuff I know can't proberly make your back better."

Atemu's eyes began to widen as they filled with tears. "What, you mean, I'm stuck with this large burn on my back forever?"

The healer just nodded. The other children heard that. "Can't ya do anything?" Jono asked from the doorway.

The healer sighed as she shook her head. "The Burn is far too deep for healing, I'm afraid he is stuck with this forever." The childern, pluss Atemu, was surprised and deeply scared.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Arsonophobia  
by Yami-Yugi and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 1

Present Day Domino Japan

It had been five thousand years since Atemu had gone through his painful incident as now we are brought to the residence of the pharaoh's hikari, Yugi Mutou. It sun was shinging brightly one moring when Yugi woke up. He smiled happily as he looked around to find his other haft wasn't in the room. This didn't worried the hikari too much cause ever since the pharoah had gotten his own body, he was aways not around when Yugi awaken. With a stretch, the small teen stood up from his cocoon of blankets as he decided to get dressed. "Wonder what Yami-chan is doing?"

- - -

Meawhile, in the bathroom down the hall, Yami slowly undid the bandages that where rapped around his body, as they fell to the floor revieling a badly burn back that looked like it was two hounded of years old and still looked very painful. "Damn burns, better hurry up and change them before Aibou shows up." he said Yami reached down, shissing in pain as he dose to get the first aid kit under the sink. Yet his attention was so drawn upon retrieving the first aid kit, that he didn't hear the bathroom door opening.

"Oh sorry Yami-chan I didn't know you're..." Yugi's jaw dropped.

Yami quickly turned around, hiding his back as he heard his aibou's angelic voice. "It's okay aibou." he said in a frightened tone.

"Yami-chan...." Yugi started "Y-You're back...."

"I-It's nothing, Aibou." Yami said.

The smaller of the two raised a brow in disbelief as he wanted to respect his others privacy. "Okay Yami-chan whatever you say." With that said, the bathroom door closed as Yugi left.

The pharaoh sighed in relief as he picked up the first aid kit. "Thank Ra, that was close." He sat it on the conter and opened it. Pulling out a new set of bandages as he wrapped them around his burned back.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi arrived down stairs as his grandpa was making breakfest. His thoughts were completely drawn upon his estranged yami. _What was he hiding?_

"Is something the matter, Yugi?" asked his grandpa.

Yugi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he becamce startled. "Uhm nothing, Grandpa."

"You sure? You look kind of worried."

Yugi plastered a fake smile upon his face as he nodded. "I'm sure, Grandpa."

"If you say so." The conversation ceased as the sounded of feet padded down the stairs.

Yami soon entured the room, now wearing a tight black tank top. His crimson eyes scanned the room as he entered the kitchen to yet again greet his light and his grandfather. "Hey Yugi, morning grandpa." he says as he rufflers the little one's hair.

_He's acting deffently then he was in the bathroom._ Yugi thought.

"Morning Yami, you and Yugi better hurry before you both are late to school." Yami just nodded. Without a word said, Yami waved good bye as he exited the game shop with his light close behind.

- - -

As they walked down the street they where joined by Yugi's friends. The blonde of the group smiled as his honey eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Hey guys!" said Yugi happily when he saw them.

"Hey Yuge, Yami, what's up buds?" Jou asked as he greeted them

"Oh same old same old." Yami said with a smirk. Jou simply smiled as he was about to pat Yami on the back. Yami eyes widen and walked faster. "Come on, we don't want to be late." he said.

Yugi raised a brow upon his darkness's actions as he slowly followed the group. _There he goes again._

"Hey Yuge," said Joey "Is something wrong with Yami?"

The small teen sighed as he watched his other half walk forward. "I don't know for sure, but he has been acting strange for awhile."

"For how long?"

"Ever since he had gotten his body I guess."

"Hmm, that is strange Yuge what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Joey." The gang ran toward the school as the tardy bell began to sound.

- - -

"You are late." their teacher said as they arrived in their class. The five students sweat drop as Joey tries to come up with an excuse.

"Well you see...."

"Never mind, Joesph," the teacher said with a sigh "Just sit down."

The shaggy blonde haired teen smiled as he and the others took their seats. "Well now that the class is finally together lets begin with a pop quiz."

The group moan. "A Pop Quiz? You didn't say nothing about a Pop Quiz." Joey said with a whine.

"That's why they call it a POP Quiz, Mr. Wheeler." the teacher said with a sigh. The teacher sighed yet again as she passed the papers out. "You all have twenty minutes to take this quiz, now begin."

- - -

As the students started their quiz something was happeing down the hall in the sicence lab. A white haired teen and his blonde friend found it funny to turn all gas switches on and light them as smoke began to form in the hallways. Their good copies sighed at their other halfs. But some of the buners had papers near then and they too caught on fire, and soon the blaze started to spreed. "Malik! Bakura!" the two good copies shouted at their yamis.

"Wow! Cool!" Bakura said with huge smile as he wached the blazing infono with intrest.

"Burn baby, burn!" cheered Malik. Their hikaries sweetdrop and drag them out the door fallowing the rest of their class as the fire alarm started to sound.

- - -

RING RING RING RING Meanwhile back at Yugi and Yami's class, Yami stopped with his quiz when the smell of smoke came into his nose, his heart stopped in dead fear. _Oh no, not smoke, why the hell now?_

"Okay class, let's just clamly leave the room and exit the building." the teacher said, but Yami was too frighten to move, neverless heard her as the students started to leave.

Yugi turned as he saw his darkness frozen. "Yami-chan...."

"Come on Yuge," Joey said "We gotta move it!"

"Joey, Yami isn't coming!"

"Say what?!"

"Come on class." the teacher was heard down the hall. The only ones in the room now was Yami, Yugi, and Joey.

"Damn it Yami, come on!" Joey yelled as the fire started to spreed into their room, but Yami was still frozen with dreaded fear. Images of his anicent past came flashing through the pharaoh's mind.

_'The burns are too deep to heal, I'm sorry prince.'_

"Yami-chan!" Yugi shouted over the fire.

The addressed teen fell out of his chair as he gazed into worried amethyst jewels. The ex-pharaoh started to shake in fear. "A-Aibou...."

The addressed teen frowned as he walked closer to his frightened darkness. "Yami-chan?"

"Come on!" Joey shouted "We got to move it!"

Yami gazed with frigthened eyes as he shook his head. He was too frigthen as his crismon eyes spied the blazing fire near by. N_o why now, I hate fire!_ Yami felt his eyes water.

"Yami-chan... Come on..." Yugi started, he was getting scared on what's going on with his other.

The pharaoh shook his head no as he began to cry wearliy. _No, I must remain strong. I'd must stay strong for Yugi.... He mustn't know...._

Yugi gazed down at his darkness as he then turns to the panick stricken Joey. "Joey help me carry him out of here!"

"Right with ya, buddy." said Joey as he ran over to help. Carefully Joey managed to pick up the pharaoh as they began to exit the smoke filled room. As they ran through the halls, Yami was still scared out of his mind, as his past turn with fire ran through his mind.

"No Fire!" He screamed unaware of what was going on around himself.

Yugi looked up worriedly at Yami. W_hat has happened to Yami to cause him to act all afraid of fire?_

- - -

Soon they where out of the building with the other students., Malik and Bakura was being scolded by not only by their hikairies but their sicence teacher. "Malik, Bakura, what the hell is wrong with you idiots?" Marik and Ryou yelled.

"It was his idea!" both yamis said at once pointed at eachother "No it wasn't it was yours!"

Both of their hikari's sighed in frustration as they saw Yami being carried out. They came over as their yamis bicker at eachother. "Is something wrong with Pharaoh?" asked Mairk. The said pharaoh was clinging to Joey for dear life.

Joey cringed as the pharaoh shifted his full body weight onto his back. "Yeah I think so. Yami could you let go of me now?" The said teen didn't listen as the past of his phobia continued to march in his mind.

Malik and Bakura stopped bickering when they saw the site of the ex-pharaoh not acting like he usely was. "Pharaoh what is wrong with you?" Malik asked in a worried manner unlike his usual self.

Bakura just raised an eyebrow. "Yea, Pharaoh."

The pharaoh whimpered as he began to mutter his others nickname. "Aibou."

"Yami-chan, what's wrong?" said hikari asked.

The addressed pharaoh whispered. "I want to go home."

"Oh okay..." Yugi said as the fire apartment came "But frist you might need to get off of Joey's back."

Yami blinked his crimson eyes as he registered his estranged position, yet without a word, the teen pulled himself off as he felt strangely scared still. "Thanks Yuge," said Joey "Yami's havey."

The pharaoh instantoulsy found himself clinging to his light as his only source of comfort. Yugi sighed. _Why had he become so scared all the sudden?_ he thought _This is not the Yami I know._

Yugi felt himself being shaken by his other as he felt warm tears fall onto his shirt. "What's wrong Yami-chan?"

"I want to go home." was all Yami said again. With that said Yugi nodded as he bid farewell to his group of friends.

- - -

As the two headed back towards the game shop, Yugi looked up at his clinging darkness. "Yami-chan what is wrong with you?" The said pharaoh didn't say anything, but wet crismon eyes looked frigetenly stright ahead. The smaller of the two sighed as he gently lead his shadow towards the game shop. I_ will find out what had happened to him if it's the last thing I do._

- - -

His grandpa was in the shop when they entured. "Oh Yugi," he started "I saw what happen on the news. Are you two alright?"

Yugi nodded as he then turned to Yami. "I am Grandpa, but Yami is scared stiff." The said pharaoh suddenly let go of Yugi, walked pass a confsued grandpa, and into the living area of the shop. "See what I mean, Grandpa, he is acting all strange and has been clinging to me non stop." Yugi said in a worried manner.

"That is a bit strange." said Grandpa.

Yugi racked through his brain as he came up with an idea. "Grandpa, do you know anything of Yami when he was pharaoh?"

"A little, why?"

"Do you know of anything that had happened to him to make him scared like this?" The small teen questioned.

Grandpa shook his head. "From what I heard he was a brave and powerful Pharaoh, nothing about anything about this."

_Dang it, Yami, what is bothering you?_ Yugi began to become worried for his other as he entered the living room. Only to find the ex-pharaoh not there. _Wait where did he go?_

Yugi headed upstairs when he heard his darkness soft voice from their room. "Ra, dang it... Why did there HAD to be a fire today....?" Yugi silently easedropped upon his darkness's self conversation. "Why did that have to happen?" The Pharaoh sighed softly, trying to wipe the tears left over from his eyes. "I'm sappose to be the strong one...."

Yugi felt his heart ache as he watched the one he loved fall to a million pieces in emotion. _Yami, we all have our weak points._

Suddenly the door opened and Yami stood infront of Yugi with a shock expresstiong on his face, his crismon eyes still red from crying. "A-Aibou..." he suttled "H-How long had you been here...?"

Amethyst jewels look upon him with a saddened manner, fear clearly present within his eyes as the small teen spoke. "Long enough to know that you think lowly of yourself."

"So... You heard..."

Yugi shooks his head as his eyes met with crimson. "Yes, but Yami, we all have faults, we cannot always become robots and hide our fears, we are all instantously human."

Yami just sighed as he walked back over to the bed and sat down at it looking at the floor with a sigh. "But aibou..."

Yugi breathed in deeply as he walked towards his darkness. "But what Yami-chan?" Yami was slient as he started to take off his shirt revelaing the new set of bandages rapped around him. Yugi watched curiously at his other's actions. "Yami what are you doing?"

"Something I should had done when I'd gotten this body..." was all Yami said as he slowly started to undo the bandages.

Yugi gasped as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon the apperance of his others back. What he had once thought of as a perfectly normal tanned back revealed heavly scarred skin, almost in the tones of three colors as it looked to have never healed as Yugi felt sympathy for his darkness. "Yami-chan..."

Yami sighed. "Don't feel sorry.... It happen way before your time...."

"What, then when and what happened?"

Yami sighed again. "It happen when I was ten, when I still a prince of Egypt..." Yugi nodded as he awaited for the rest of the story. "When it got hot, me, Seth, his bother, and some other kids would always head to a cave we love to hang out until it got cooler... We went to a cave, and me being the adventorous person I am, ran in before them and one of the torches came lose as it fell on me and burned my back... The palace healer didn't know how to fix it soo it just gotten worse into what you see now... And since then I'd been deathly afried of fire..." Yugi watched as his darkness looked sadly down upon the floor, never meeting the eyes of his other as the small teen felt his grief subside with a simple yet affectionate gesture, a hug. But Yugi should have thought twice about that when Yami wince painfuly.

"Oh my god, Yami, I'm so sorry." he managed to say, before moving away.

Yami smiled weakly as he tried to push back down the pain like he dose many times before. "I-It's okay Yugi.... I-I'm use to it..."

Yugi hesitantly sat down next to the pharaoh as he smiled. "Yami you have no idea how much you had me worried earlier and you should have told me about your phobia."

"I'd was afried I'd would let you down or something if you knew..."

Yugi gently brushed away the stray goldenrod bangs from his others tanned face as he spoke honstely. "Yami-chan, you could do nothing to make me think less of you, let alone let me down."

Crismon eyes looked towards Yugi. "Aibou..."

Amethyst locked onto Crimson. "Yes?"

"T-Thank you for putting up with me...." A smile graced the hikari's lips as he toyed with the others spiky hair.

"Don't worry about it I am always here for you." Yugi said. Yami smiled sadly as he wince again, thanks to the fire and his fear, his back was giving him this great pain. Noticing his others pain, Yugi questioned Yami. "Yami is there anything I can do to soothe the pain for you?"

"I-I don't know...." he said, still winceing.

"Hmm, have you tried any aloe avera?" Yugi questioned. Yami just gave him this questionalbe look. "Its a plant that is said to soothe burned skin, the liquid produced for it that is and I have some in the form of a gel."

"I-If you think it would help... B-But I sould warn you this burn is very deep...."

"It will soothe the pain somewhat and hmm, if your worried for now why don't we bandage it back up."

Yami nodded. "T-That's what I'd been doing for ages..." Yugi left the room, leaving his other confused.

- - -

Grandpa saw Yugi heading towards the bathroom. "Where you going Yugi?" he asked.

The small teen smirked as he replied. "First aid and aloe vera gel." His response simple yet vague in response.

"Why, what happen?"

"I'll explain later grandpa."

"Yugi..." Grandpa said alittle bit worried. The small teen sighed as he then broke down and explained the situation. His grandpa stood stun when he heard. "Oh really? That's tarrible...."

"Grandpa, you can't let him know that I told you okay?" Yugi urged in reguards for his yami.

"But Yugi...."

"Grandpa, please understand that he was so afraid of it, but I must ask you this, do you think it can get undercontrol?"

"It takes a long while with someone with a phoiba to keep their fear undercontrol." Yugi nodded in understanding as he remembered his task at hand. Grandpa watched as Yugi headed on towards the bathroom.

_That boy, sometimes he worries me. _Grandpa thought.

- - -

Yugi arrived in the bathroom. The small teen retrieved the first aid kit along with some aloe vera gel as he headed back towards his bedroom. Yugi was relive that his grandpa wasn't in the hallway. _Phew, now I can help him._ he thougth.

- - -

Yugi arrived back into their room where he saw Yami still sitting on the bed, still in great pain because of his back. Yugi frowned smphatheticatically upon his darkness as he spoke. "Yami chan."

Yami looked up at him. "A-Aibou...."

Yugi smiled as he held up the items for his other. "I found the stuff, lets see it this helps okay?" Yami just noddes as he winces again. Yugi sets down the items as he opens the bottle of aloevera gel. "Yami-chan lay on your stomach." Yami nodds again as he slowly, winces during this, laied down on his stomach on the bed. Yugi squirts the gel onto his hand as he carefully adds it to his other's burn. Yami's face swished in pain, since the burn was so deep.

Yugi widened his eyes as he stopped the gesture. "I'm so sorry Yami-chan, I'll stop."

"I-I'm sorry, Aibou.... T-The pain is just too great...."

"Its not your fault Yami, its mine."

Yami sat back up. "D-Don't kid yourself...." Yugi sighed as he pulled the bandages out from the first aid kit. Yami reach over and ran his fingers though Yugi's hair.

Yugi eeped as he smiled at Yami. "Yami-chan?"

"Y-Yes Aibou...?"

"Are you alright?"

"J-Just a little bit sore...."

Yugi blushed as the once pharaoh continued to run his slender fingers through his spiky tresses. Yami soon rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi raised a brow upon his others actions. "Are you okay Yami-chan? Are you tired?"

"A-Alittle...."

Yugi smiled as he carefully wrapped the bandages around his others back. "Come on you can bunk with me tonight Yami."

The Pharaoh nodded. "T-Thanks..."

Yugi carefully helped his other into bed as he slipped in himself and pulled himself closer to his other. The Pharaoh smiled softly. Yugi watched as his other fell asleep with his head bowed in the crook of his neck. "Good night my darkness I love you."

"A-And I too..." Their secret loves were confessed, they both snuggled closer to one another as they fell asleep.


End file.
